Trust Not Wanted, But Needed
by Castial67
Summary: (AU)Percy Jackson is the best at what he does, he is the best trained assassin at the age of 18. He's challenged when a student is transferred to help Jackson face an enemy known to be dead. They must learn to trust each other. Conflicts arise between the two as Dark Forces tempt to take over their world, and the only people who can save it are two teenagers with trust issues.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new story. To all who don't care, that's cool because I wouldn't either. Anyway, to those who made the decision to follow me, welcome to it. I hope it lives up to the summary and is not as depressing as my other fanfic.**

**I'm sorry if I don't get some American politics and government system correct because I am not American, I'm your neighbor who still doesn't know anything about half your actors. I'm too busy playing hockey on ice in the summer while eating some fresh poutine.**

**I'm also sorry if some characters go OOC, and please tell me if you believe this because one of the things I hate most are authors who go so OOC that you don't even see them as your character anymore and you're not even sure it that was on purpose.**

Agent Johnson ran around the building in search for the board of directors. He bumped into several people; knocking over stacks of paper, tripping people and spilling coffee. But there was no time to say sorry.

Johnson was on the second floor. He needed to go to the fifth floor. He ran up to the elevator, ignoring the many shouts directed to him. He pressed the button dozens of times in hopes it would work faster before he noticed the sign on the doors reading that it was not working and sorry for the in convince.

Sorry was not going to help him or make him feel any better about having to run up three flights of stairs while in a hurry. But Johnson had no other choice. He opened the door to the stairs and began; running at first, and then slowing down to catch his breath. Once he got to the fifth floor he broke out into a run, trying to avoid people as he maneuvered around desks and chairs.

He was about to run into the doors that would lead him into the meeting place of the board of directors when a woman stepped in front of the doors; blocking Johnson from entering.

"I must go in! Please get out of my way!" Johnson pleaded to the woman.

"I'm sorry, but they're in a middle of a meeting, and everyone knows to not entre while _all _of them are in there at once." She said back to him, ignoring his painting.

"You don't understand-"

"What do I not understand?" she sighed.

"It's about _him_." He looked the woman in the eyes with such fear she held her breath.

The woman was taken back. She looked at him with her eyes wide. "It can't be. He's dead."

"No, he isn't."

The woman wasn't sure at what to do. She couldn't just barge in there while they're arguing. But they needed to know. She made the decision to let the man in. She opened the doors and stood in the doorway with 12 pairs of eyes on her as they take a break from their bickering to stare down at the woman.

"Carol, why have you come?" the head of the directors stood and talked firmly to the Carol, his voice load and strong.

"Zeus-" She tried but was cut off by Johnson, who stood in front of the woman, out of breath.

"It's about _him, _sir, he's alive." He spoke with no fear as he starred at Zeus.

At first everyone was silent. Then Zeus laughed. Johnson had no idea of what to do. The rest of them began to smile and laugh as well. Zeus looked at the man, no longer laughing. "Don't lie to me boy, that would end horribly for you."

Johnson shook his head. "I lie to you not, sir. Kronos _is _alive _and_ stronger than before."

Poseidon looked up at his brother. "What should we do?"

oOoOoOoOoOo

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth woke up that morning without the knowledge that she would be moving half way across the country. Instead she got up, got dressed and walked out of her dorm room; not bothering to wait for her roommate. Annabeth made her way down to the cafeteria and got in line for food.

It was the usual Tuesday morning, to say the least. Annabeth sat down at the back table, alone with food and a book. Annabeth didn't enjoy the company of anyone here. A book was much more fascinating.

She began to get to the good part of the story; the climax. Even though it was obvious that the hero was going to succeed and live, it was still the best part.

But of course someone had to ruin it.

"Hey Annie," came the voice of maybe the only person here who was decent.

"You know better than to call me that, Luke." Annabeth looked up at the face of none other than Luke, who was a blond, blue eyed 20 years old with a scar down one side of his face. "Aren't you supposed to be starting that internship at the CIA or something soon?"

Luke toke the seat in front of her and smiled. "Yeah, I'm leaving today. I just wanted to say good bye."

"I'll miss not hating at least one person." She smiles at him.

"That is true, but you only have two years before you're out of this place."

"That's two years too long."

"You're strong, suck it up."

"Bye, Luke."

"Good bye, Annabeth."

With that he left, leaving Annabeth with her book. Luke went and said good-bye to a bunch of other people he called friends. Annabeth never had the luxury of friends here. Outside, when she was young she had many friends. But she hasn't been outside in years, not like that at least.

When Annabeth joined the agency, she did it unknowing that she was never going to be able to go back to a normal life without leaving this one behind. And it's not like she'd be able to tell anyone about where she disappeared to. She couldn't just tell them that Annabeth Chase signed up at the age of twelve to join a secret government agency that trained the next generation of assassins.

And that's what she is now, after six years of hard work; Annabeth Chase is a trained assassin. The best of her peers, Annabeth was at the top of her class, but she's never had the chance to use her skills out on the field.

Once the bell rang, signalling the end of breakfast, Annabeth got up and headed to class.

Yancy Academy was the training facility stationed in California that Annabeth attended to. There were, of course, other places around the country like this one, all called something else; _school, academy, facility _or even_ camp._

Annabeth was sure they all were the same; three meals a day; four combat classes; four regular high school classes; and dorms on the grounds to keep the students close. That's the life she had been living for six years.

Before, though, she was able to head to her first class of the day; a voice came onto the speakers;

"_Would Annabeth Chase, agent 7C, please come to the head mistress' office?"_

Annabeth groaned. Everyone looked at her with either envy or annoyance. The only time anyone ever gets called to the head mistress' office was if they're getting assigned a case, which hardly ever happened.

Annabeth made her way to the head mistress' office, avoiding the looks everyone gave her. She went up to the secretary's desk and tried not to look too excited.

"Agent 7C here to meet with the head mistress." Annabeth said in the calmest voice she could conduct.

The secretary looked up from his computer at Annabeth. "Go in."

"Okay," Annabeth mumbled under her breath. She opened the doors, walked in and sat in one of the chairs placed in front of a very old pine desk.

"Annabeth is it?" the head mistress looked at Annabeth.

"You are the one who called me up here." She said, trying not to sound to snarky.

"Yes, I have." She got up from her chair and began to walk around her desk as she talked. "You have the highest grades out of all your classmates, as well as the best combat scores this place has seen in many years."

"With all due respect, ma'am, but why are you telling me what I already know?" Annabeth asked.

"Of course, right to the point. I have been asked to send my brightest and best fight student to Goode Academy in New York to train with their best student. I haven't been told why, but when the order comes from upstairs, I must not ask questions."

_Upstairs? _That meant the orders were coming from the board of directors, this was too important to even tell the head mistress.

"I have a few of my own." Annabeth said as the head mistress finally toke her seat. "When am I leaving and who is their best student?"

"You will be leaving for the next plane to JFK airport, which is in five hours, but you must be there in three."

Annabeth nodded. "I'm assuming I am to get packing?"

"Correct, you are free from all the rest of your classes and I expect you to be down at the front doors with everything packed in two hours."

"What about my second question?"

"I have not gotten that information. You are dismissed."

Annabeth nodded and got out of her chair and walked out of the office. Too many thoughts were buzzing around her head as she walked down the many halls to reach her dorm room.

When she got there, Annabeth found her roommate still sleeping on the bottom bunk. Annabeth turned on the lights and opened the window.

"What demon possessed you to make you do this evil to me?" Came the voice of her roommate under many sheets; hiding from the light.

"Nothing needs to possess me for me to be evil." Annabeth said knowingly. "Drew, you already slept yourself through breakfast and half or period one, I suggest you wake up."

"Why are you here then, you never skip class." Drew said as she got up from the covers, grabbed clothes and headed toward the showers.

"You're in luck, Drew." Annabeth said and Drew turned around, confused. "I'm transferring."

Drew smiled. "Finally." Then she stepped in the bathroom.

Annabeth grabbed her suit case from the closet that had been collecting dust for six years; waiting for its chance to be useful. Annabeth opened it up and realised a very large problem; she didn't have enough room for both her books and her clothes. Annabeth went up to the shelf and was forced to choose a selected amount of books to fit in with her clothes. She grabbed her favourites and the ones that were gifts and left the rest to be shipped back to her father's house. Annabeth stuffed all of her clothes in there, just making it able to fit. Then she put her currant read and another in her backpack along with everything that couldn't go in the suitcase.

Annabeth looked at the clock on the wall; she had twenty minutes to get down to the front doors.

_Finally, _she thought to herself, _I get to leave this place._

oOoOoOoOoOo

Percy's POV

Half way across the country, Percy woke up from the top bunk and rolled over; ending with him falling flat on his face.

He groaned as he got up and fixed his boxers. "I think I should take the bottom bunk."

"Nope, I called it fair and square. Plus, it's fun to see you roll off the top." Nice laughed from the bottom bunk, showing his face from the shadows. "Is that the third time this week?"

"No, it was the second time this week." Percy corrected his cousin.

Nico got out from the bottom and stretched his arms. Percy opened the blinds to bring in the sun.

"It burns my eyes." Nico cried out, coving his eyes.

"You need to get out more, baby cousin." Percy said, grabbing some clothes to change into.

"I'm not that much younger than you." Nico said while climbing back into his bunk to avoid the light.

Percy rolled his eyes and toke the advantage of getting first shower. When he got out Nico was fully dressed in his usual black.

"You should probably take a shower, you know." Percy advised.

"I already toke three this month, plus we have the pool today." Nico shrugged his shoulders, obviously not as excited about swimming as Percy is.

They walked out of the dorm and made their way down to the cafeteria. They both grabbed their food and made their way to their friends.

"Morning," Percy said as he sat down next to Thalia.

"You're too happy in the morning, Kelp Brains." Thalia was holding up her head with one hand as the other stirred oatmeal.

"I have reason to be." Percy smiled.

"Right, they're opening up the pool for the season, right?" Jason asked, taking his seat in front of his cousin, laughing at his sister's snoring as Thalia fell asleep.

"Correct, and I'll be swimming laps around all of you."

"Don't hold your head too high or it might fall off." Said Rachel, grabbing a seat around the table.

Percy shrugged his shoulders.

Piper came and sat beside her boyfriend and kissed Jason's cheek.

"Not at the table, please." Thalia said, opening her eyelids. "I'm trying to eat."

Jason smiled. "More like falling asleep."

"It doesn't change anything."

Jason laughed at his sister, again, most likely earning himself injuries in combat training later.

The rest of the meal went on as it always did; jokes were made, people got hit for being stupid and they all got up to head to their classes. That was a regular morning for Percy. He opened up his locker, grabbed his gym bag and headed down to the change rooms.

Percy has been at the agency since the age of eight, and learning to kill the same time you were beginning to read big-kid books can really change a person. He was the youngest kid there until he turned 12 and others came to begin training.

Never that many kids would come in at a time. Percy was told that Goode was more exclusive then any of the other facilities and very few were offered a chance here. He was offered at eight because of course his father was one of the star students here and held a high position upstairs.

He entered the change rooms and got his swim trunks on. Since the season opened up, they opened the pool for a course, which Percy never failed to take.

He got out in a respectable amount of time and waited for the rest of his class to join him. When they were all out, he was joined by all the students that were closest to his level.

They put you into training classes according to how good your combat skills are. Percy was the best in all of Goode, so he toke classes with those closest to him. It's been like that ever since he was 13. Percy was now accompanied by Thalia, Nico, Jason, Rachel, Frank, Hazel, Piper and Leo.

Out came the gym teacher who, in Percy's beliefs, is a horrible gym teacher. Coach Hedge walked through the front doors with his baseball bat swung over his shoulders. He was short and round, but don't let his size foul you for he can run fast and has a short temper.

"Okay cupcakes, welcome to the first swimming class of the year. I hope you all can swim because I'm not teaching you. Now, to get you level, I'm going to see how long it takes you to do three laps; here and back. Got it, cupcakes?" Coach Hedge asked the class.

They all nodded in conformation.

"Good, now let's start. Di Angelo, you're up first."

Nico stood at the edge of the pool and toke a deep breath. Coach blows the whistle and Nico dived into the water and began. It didn't take that long for Nico to complete his laps, but Percy had to wait for four people until it was his turn.

"Jackson, you're up."

Percy went to the ledge and got ready. If there was anything he was good at, other than combat, it was swimming. Once the whistle went, instincts toke over and Percy dove into the water. The water was warm and easy to slice through as Percy put one arm in front of the other and swayed though the pool. He finished his laps in record time.

When he got out of the water, he instantly wanted to retreat back to it. But something caught his attention. A girl was walking in the halls on the other side of the ground to ceiling window. She was easily Percy's age, but she didn't go to Goode. You never found kids who were recruited above the age of fourteen.

Percy walked over to everybody as Hazel dived in the water for her turn.

"She must be new." Thalia said after the girl had walked past the pool.

"Unlikely, nobody comes here after the age of fourteen." Jason said to his sister.

"She's too young to be coming from upstairs." Percy said.

Thalia shook her head and shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, man."

_"Agent 3J please report to the head masters office." _Came a voice from the PA system.

"Guess you'll be finding out." Nico said to Percy as he excused himself from class.

He ran into the change room and got changed quickly. He but his bag over his shoulder and his towel around his neck; hoping to dry it on the way there. He ran down the halls and found himself at the head masters office, but nobody ever actually called him by head master. He ran in with a nod from the secretary to find the girl who passed the pool, sitting in one of the chairs and her suitcase beside her.

The head master, Chiron, sat in his wheelchair behind his desk. "Agent 3J, meet agent 7C-out new student."

The girl got up from her chair and gave Percy an overlook. Percy did the same. She has sharp features, long blond curls, a figure of an athlete and the oddest gray eyes that give the impression that she was about to kill someone. Her face was a mix of doubt and surprise. She extended her hand. "Most people call me Annabeth Chase."

Percy extended his own and shook hers. "Most people call me Percy Jackson."

**Hope that was okay. I'm really trying to work on my story plots and I really hope that was a good intro.**

**I would like, actually love to thank KitKatMoon who gave me the title idea, which I revised a bit.**

**I'm working on two stories now, so I'll update as soon as I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I believe that I must clear this up; this is my story and I did not copy the story line from some movie. I have gotten a review telling me that this sounds an awful lot like some spy movie, but I have never heard of said movie nor have I ever seen it.**

**I would also like to say that the headmistress and Johnson are no name pawns that I needed. They're not my OC's, they're just pawns.**

**And thank you so much for your support. :P**

Annabeth's POV

Percy looked impressive enough; he was tall and well built. And although she would never admit it, Percy was hansom; a thick mop of black hair and clear green eyes that would make anyone believe that they were made of seaweed. But Annabeth never let that type of stuff get to her, she focussed on her training and to always out beat the next person.

Percy gave her a smile, which gave Annabeth the impression that he had no idea why he was called to the headmaster's office. Annabeth chose not to smile back, giving the impression that she doesn't go trusting everyone who makes it into her life.

"Would you both take a seat, please?" Chiron asked them.

Annabeth grabbed the one she had occupied before and Percy toke the empty one. He looked relaxed in the chair and Annabeth guessed he was used to sitting in these chairs.

Chiron tried to give Annabeth information upon her presence in the facility, but he gave just about as much information that her headmistress had given to Annabeth.

"Annabeth has travelled here from another facility in California. She is the top student in both her classes and training." Chiron explained to Percy, or at least tried.

Percy nodded his head. "So what does this have to do with me?"

_Man, is this kid thick._

"Annabeth has been sent here to train with our top student, which is you. I would like you to show her around the building and explain how it works around here. The rest of your classes for the day have been dismissed."

"But I'm training all the newbies how to fight with a sword, what about them?" Percy asked, looking very concerned.

"You may take Annabeth with you."

Annabeth looked at Chiron; she wasn't so keen on watching this kid teach a bunch of kids how to work with a sword. Annabeth much rather get to why she was here. She was about to speak up when Chiron turned to her.

"I will find you a dorm to sleep in and you bags will be sent there. Follow Percy around and if you have any further questions, ask me or Mr. Jackson. You are both dismissed."

"I'm still confused. Why is she-"

"Percy, I have known you for many years, trust me about this, would you?"

Percy nodded his head and got up, Annabeth follow suit. Percy opened the door and held it for Annabeth. She thought about how that was oddly kind for the best trained assassin in New York.

Percy put his hands in his pockets and slouched his shoulders. He let out a puff of air.

_This was their top student? _Annabeth questioned their training and just about everything else.

"So," Percy said, leading her down a hallway.

"Don't bother with the small talk, I'm way more interested in the facility then the weather we've been having." Annabeth spoke proudly. She needed to prove that she was the best and no one dare say different.

Percy smiled. "Darn, I had my opening line all set up and everything."

Annabeth wasn't sure if he was serious or being sarcastic. So she rolled her eyes and got a smirk as a response. _Yup, he was being sarcastic._

"I don't know what you want to know, I'd guess this place is a lot like every other facility." Percy shrugged his shoulders.

"Okay then, how about your combat training. What do you got?" Annabeth asked, a little annoyed with talking to someone oblivious to everything.

"No guns, if you were wondering."

"Right, because we're 'minors'." Annabeth put her fingers up to show the quotation marks.

"Yeah, and training with swords and that shit is okay. Anyway, we got sword combat, hand to hand combat, archery, and being able to turn anything into a weapon."

"Yep, the same stuff I got in Cali." Annabeth said, a little disappointed that she won't be able to learn anything knew while she's here.

"I don't know what else to say. There's three meals a day, two kids to a dorm, train with kids in your level but classes are to your grade, a monthly capture the flag game and we get to roam the city once a month."

"Wait, what?" Annabeth stopped walking and Percy stopped mostly because he was confused.

"Which is troubling to you?" He asked.

"You get to be free for a whole day, once a month?"

"Did you not have that in California?"

Annabeth shook her head. "Before today I haven't been outside Yancy Academy since I was twelve. I was never allowed because they were too scared kids would run off to home or quit."

Percy looked shocked. "I understand the whole 'you join-you stay' part of the deal, but what would make kids want to leave?"

"I had it strict at Yancy. I had no freedom what so ever."

"It's not like that here; they want you to at least enjoy yourself. Even if that does sound weird; enjoy practicing killing." Percy smiled lightly to his own joke.

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Well, maybe I try to enjoy it here."

"That's the sprit, don't you worry. Goode is good."

Annabeth rolled her eyes for the third time in the last ten minutes.

"What I want to know is why you are here. We never get transfers. There is nobody new who is over the age of twelve. Did your family move to the area or something and wanted you close?"

"My dad lives in California, but my mom does live here. But, no that's not the reason if you do remember what your headmaster had said in his office." Annabeth looked at Percy. He shook his head. Annabeth sighed. "I was brought her to train with Goode's top student, which is you. For what, I don't know."

"Why bring someone from across the country, why not here? We got plenty of well-trained kids."

"I don't know. Don't look at me for that, I said all that I know."

Percy shrugged his shoulders. A bell rang through the hall way and Annabeth assumed it was for the change of classes. "Lunch time." Percy stated.

He led Annabeth through double doors that opened to large cafeteria. Annabeth followed Percy to get food, ignoring all the strange stairs she was getting from all students of all ages. She now realised how few students Goode had. She knew that these places didn't choose many kids, but it seemed as if there were only ten to fifteen kids in each age group. Yancy had at least twenty-five in each grade.

Percy explained how good the food was and to not by shy on any of it. Annabeth decided on not grabbing a tray overflowing with food like Percy has.

He walked over to a group of kids that all looked mostly his age. Annabeth would have loved to grab a book and be alone to eat, but she was instructed to try to trust Percy.

She walked over, hoping for the best.

Percy's POV

Percy walked over to the usual table where he and his friends sat for every meal. He was pretty sure Annabeth was going to follow him to it, so he just sat down and was not that surprised when she took the empty seat next to him.

Percy was still very confused about her and her being here. But there was nothing Percy could do. Percy was stuck with Annabeth.

She looked like she rather be anywhere else then sitting at a table full of kids.

"Who's your friend, Percy?" Thalia asked from her seat across from him.

"Oh, right. Everybody, this is Annabeth. Annabeth, this is everybody." Percy said.

Annabeth rolled her eyes, for what Percy counted to be the fourth time today.

"You're so hard headed kelp brains. I'm Thalia." Thalia extended her hand over the table for Annabeth to shake it.

Annabeth shook it lightly.

"Well, that's my brother Jason-I'm the older one- and his girlfriend Piper, Repair boy-also known as Leo, Hazel and Frank, Red and the death breath is Nico." Thalia explained all this while pointing to the various kids that the names belonged too.

"Are all of you in the same grade?" Annabeth asked.

"No," Rachel said from beside Thalia. "We all hold the top scores in combat training. Percy and I are both eighteen. Thalia, Jason, Piper, Leo and Frank are all sixteen; Thalia is like ten months older than her brother. Nico and Hazel are fourteen." Rachel smiled, proud of herself for remembering everything.

Annabeth nodded her head. "Top scores at fourteen, that's impressive."

Nico and Hazel shrugged their shoulders like it was no big deal. At least to the group of friends it wasn't.

"We don't hold the record, that would be Percy." Hazel said, chewing on her salad.

Annabeth turned to Percy. "Really?"

Percy shrugged his shoulders.

"What I want to know is why are you here tailing Percy?" Leo asked.

"My guess is as good as anybody's. I was brought here from California to train with Goode's top student. I was never told why but it was urgent, I left hours after I found out. The news came from upstairs." Annabeth responded.

"Upstairs?" Jason asked.

Everyone had their jaws hanging and their eyes were wide.

Percy turned to her. "These orders came from upstairs?"

Annabeth nodded her head.

It was rare to get any information from upstairs. So Percy knew it must be important if the orders came from there.

"You'd think your dad would have said something, eh Percy?" Thalia asked.

"You'd think, but then again, I haven't seen him for months." Percy said, a little disappointed in the lack of faith his father would give him sometimes.

"My mom called me the other day and she sounded frantic." Piper said.

"What was it about, Beauty Queen? Make-up advice?" Leo asked, joking.

"Shut up, Repair Boy, it was about asking me to come by at the end of the month. I said sure, but she was really worried about something. Something bad is happening upstairs." Piper stated.

"Wait," Annabeth cut in. "Your mom is on the board?"

Piper nodded her head. "My mom is Aphrodite."

"My mom's Athena."

Leo cracked a large smile. He stood up on the bench and put his hands around his mouth. "Attention all! We have another half-blood!"

Nobody seemed to care so Leo sat back down, smiling. Percy rolled his eyes.

"What does half-blood mean?" Annabeth asked.

"Most of us and some others are children of someone of the bored. Nowhere else has many or any so any kid with a parent on the board is known as a half-blood. You're looking at the only kid of Poseidon." Percy smiled.

Everyone then followed and said their parentage proudly, apart from Rachel.

"What about you?" Annabeth asked Rachel.

Rachel shook her head. "I'm the only one out of us that is not a half-blood. This is great, because I don't have problems with other students because of their parentage." Rachel smiled.

Annabeth nodded her head.

**Sorry folks to end it here, but alas that is chapter two.**

**Hope that was all fine and dandy.**

**And sorry if there are grammar mistakes.**

**By the way, I saw Sea of Monsters and oh my Gods.**

**Reviews? Feed back? I donnu. Tell me what you guys think or want to see.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all those who reviewed, favourite and followed! Thank you for being wonderful people. Sorry this took so long.**

Percy's POV

When lunch ended, all of his friends left to go to their classes and left Percy alone with Annabeth. He watched as the cafeteria emptied.

"Where to now?" Annabeth asked him.

"Senior class rooms?" Percy asked, not really sure of why he out of all people must show a girl around his school.

"Okay, lead the way."

Percy got up and put his tray up front and Annabeth did the same. He leaded her out of the cafeteria and down the halls to the senior classrooms.

"There are only about ten or fifteen kids in each grade, so the classes are much more interactive." Percy explained.

"That's odd; at Yancy we had twenty to thirty kids in each grade." Annabeth commented.

"Yeah, well Goode is really exclusive. To get in you have to be a supreme badass. If you're an offspring of a member on the bored then it's a little easier to get in."

"Is that how you got into this business, because of your father?"

"Yeah, my mom really didn't want this, but my father was able to convince her. How about you?"

Annabeth shrugged her shoulders. "My mother tricked my father into putting me in Yancy. They got a divorce when I was young, and they both wanted custody. So my mother said my father could have custody as long as I joined the agency when I turned twelve. He said yes unknowing that he'd never be able to visit me at Yancy."

"He couldn't visit? Man, Yancy is beginning to sound like a prison."

"That's a little true, actually."

Percy looked down at her. "How so?"

"The building they used for the agency used to be a prison. The windows in the dorm rooms still have bars across them."

Percy gave out a light laugh. "That's crazy."

Annabeth shrugged her shoulders. "It was home, for a while."

Percy smiled, not really good at talking to people he didn't really know so he just shut his mouth and brought Annabeth to the senior hall.

"This is where we get taught the normal high school classes, well, some of them anyway." Percy said.

The hallway is long, dark blue paint made the while doors stand out in the afternoon lighting. Four doors filled the hall.

"We got history, geography, English and math. Half the year you get half the classes, the other half get taught on the rest." Percy tried to explain.

"That's what I got at Yancy. So far the only difference in this place is the number of students." Annabeth commented.

Percy nodded his head. "There's also P.E. for obvious reasons, but for the next month it has been replaced with the pool." He smiled at the thought of going back in there tomorrow.

"I noticed, that is also something I didn't have."

"You didn't have a pool?" He asked, very confused upon why they wouldn't have a pool.

She looked at him as if he was joking and she was trying to decide if he was. "No, I didn't. Big place, no pool." She shrugged her shoulders.

Percy still couldn't understand why they wouldn't have had a pool in such a large place like a prison.

"Where to now, tour guide?" Annabeth asked.

Percy got out of trance of no pools and tried to think. "I guess I could show you to the dorms."

Annabeth nodded and followed him out of the senior hall and down another hall way. This one led to circular room with a bunch of doors with different numbers labeled on them. There were about six doors in total.

"We get put in the same dorm circle with all of the kids of your level, I still don't understand why. There are a bunch of other dorms around the school; I just assumed you'd be here considering you're Yancy's top student." Percy tried to explain. "My guess is that you're in with Red; she's the only one without a roommate."

Percy pointed to a door that had a sticky-note stuck to the wood. Percy toke it off and read it.

_Agent C7is to be sharing a dorm with agent D9._

"You seem to be correct." Annabeth said.

She opened the door and Percy could see a suit case against the bed frame. Annabeth walked into the room and gave a look around.

Percy suddenly remembered that he was to be practicing with the new kids today. He ran into his room and grabbed his sword from under his pillow. He placed the blade between his jeans and the belt keeping them up. He turned around and saw Annabeth leaning against the door frame.

"Nice room." She said, obviously being sarcastic considering the mess.

Percy smiled. "I share a room with my fourteen year old cousin; I'm not to be judged."

"Did I say anything?"

Percy shook his head. He noticed that she was looking at his sword. "If you recall, I'm training some new kids. If you got your own, you're welcome to bring it."

"Are you challenging me?" She asked.

"Maybe, do you have your own? Not many kids do."

"I'm not a kid. And yes." She brought out a dagger. "I don't do swords."

"Cool, well if we could head down to the training room, then I can teach some punks how to handle a blade."

Percy led her down some more hall ways, only then did he realise that she was paying very close attention to each turn they made.

"Afraid you're going to get lost?" Percy remarked.

"Not if I know the hallways." She said back to him.

"Whatever." He mumbled as he opened the double doors to the training room.

Annabeth's POV

Annabeth had to admit that the training room was much more extravagant then what she would have imagined for such a small school. The room is as large as a football field and the ceiling is as high as a five story building.

There were kids running laps around a small basketball court. A dozen targets were moving across one part of the walls as kids were shooting arrows from bows at them. In one of the corners were a bunch of older kids surrounding a large boxing stage as two kids were taking one another down. Against one of the longer walls was an obstacle course that involved kids jumping over walls, sliding under tunnels and climbing a rope wall to get to the other side. _Howling' For You _was playing from speakers that were spread out around the room.

Annabeth didn't realise she was just standing in the doorway until Percy tapped her shoulder. "Did you not have this, back in Cali?" He asked.

Annabeth shook her head. "No, this is way more amazing."

"Come on, we're late."

He led her to one of the corners were a sort of stadium was set up. A bunch of twelve year olds were sitting on benches, just chatting. Percy walked into the center of the stadium, Annabeth decided to stay behind and watch the show.

This would be a perfect time to see his combat skills. If he was to be her partner, then he better be sure as hell good.

Percy took out his sword and waved it around to get everybody's attention. "Afternoon, everybody."

The kids stopped their chatting and faced their teacher. "You're supposed to be teaching us? You look like you're seventeen." One of the girls spoke.

Percy smiled. "I'm actually eighteen. And yes, welcome to sword training."

A lot of the kids just stared at him in disbelief or as if they're questioning what they signed up for.

Percy smiled, looking a little amused by everyone's disbelief and a little hurt at the same time. "Any questions before we start?"

To Annabeth's surprise, a lot of hand flu up into the air. It seemed to have surprised Percy even more. He pointed to a kid in the front row.

"Why are we learning to fight with swords? It's the twenty-first century, is it not?"

Percy smiled. "I have been asking that question for as long as I have been here. What I have been told is that, technically, we're underage to be able to shoot a gun. But it's okay that they give a bunch of twelve year olds pointy blades. Plus, it's more fun to have the satisfaction of winning with a blade than winning with a bullet."

"Why's that?" the same kid asked.

"You shoot someone in the head and the fight is over. Not like there was a fight at all. But when you when with a blade, you also challenge yourself. See how good you really are. You get to learn from your triumph and loss. You get the satisfaction of betting someone using a skill you have earned. Not an aim you were lucky to hit."

All the kids in the stands stared at him like Percy was some psychopath. Percy just stood there, looking quite happy about his answer. Annabeth thought about what he had said, and how she couldn't have come up with an answer more skilled. Sure there were plenty of things you could say about age and convince about carrying a blade with you. But nothing she could conger could explain a better way of putting it to a bunch of kids that just wanted to get to the fighting.

"You're crazy." One of the kids in the back said.

Percy shrugged his shoulders. "No, that is where I must correct you. I'm a trained assassin. Something you all are signed up to become. Don't act like you didn't know what we do here. It's a training facility for children to learn to kill and throw off all ties to the rest of the world so you have no problem killing someone when you get the chance. Is there any more questions?" All the kids shook their heads. "Okay, we'll get started with seeing what type of blade you should fight with."

**I'm so sorry this so long. And it's not even much. I'm sorry I have failed you. I mostly know where I going with this but I'm always up to new ideas.**

**Plus I have school starting in a couple days and I felt so exhausted with it.**


End file.
